You're mista, why does he look like me?
by VampireoftheSnpw
Summary: Ven is being confused as Italy and being dragged into the Hetaoni house. Read to find out what happens to him  Hint of Italy/HRE


A guy with no memories of his parent is suddenly brought into a mess. But why do these people keep calling him Italy?

* * *

><p>"THIS PLACE IS SO BORING!" That's me... My name is Ven and I've been stuck in the same city all of my life, Venice. I'm probably the most unliked person in Italy. I have no family, no friends but lots of enemies. I've just been fired from my last job, don't ask what it is. Not like I need a job anyway with the money my parents left me after they passed away. I got home from my one hour walk around the piers. Tourists used to love coming here until the water levels started rising, only a few people remain here now. I sat on the couch turning on the TV and allowed my dog up onto the couch as well. Shina would have to be my only friend even though I can't talk to her. For some reason even though I hate this place, I won't leave. I only got to watch about 15 minutes of this weird lovey dovey show when I heard someone banging at my door. If it's tourists then I'm killing them... I took out my knife from my pocket and looked through the hole in my door and saw Axel, he's a guy who moved here from Germany with his family when we were little and has been bullying me ever since. "Hey curly open up!" Curly... I have one curl on the left side of my head and that's it. I groaned and opened the door slightly keeping the knife hidden. "What do you want?" He was grinning about something lame probably the nickname he gave me. "What's with the attitude? And here I thought we were friends?" I seriously hate Germans because of him, and because of Hitler but I'm not getting into that. "We were never friends." "Yeah, whatever. Hey, listen, I have something to show you." The last time he had something to 'show' me, well, he nearly ended up in hospital. I shut the door in his face and went and sat next to Shina. "Come on man! It won't be like last time!" I sighed and put a lead on Shina then went and opened the front door. "Fine, where is it?" He started leading the way while I kept Shina with me, like I'm going to go with him without her. We got to an empty part of town when he just randomly stopped almost making me walk right into him. "Oi! I brought him!" I looked at him confused when 6 people came out of the shadows, they just looked like a bunch of cliche weirdos to me. "You can go now." Axel just turned and left me and Shina standing there, me glaring while Shina was growling. "Oh my, it really does look weird when he glares." I glared at the longish blond haired man that sounded French, even looked it. "So we have finally found you then. Would of thought that German idiot would of used one of his own to find you, guess not since we got to him first." I turned my glare to the British ma- OH MY GOD! WHAT WAS EATING HIS FACE? I took a closer look to see they were actually eyebrows, and I thought I saw weird people before. "Let me handle this guys since I'm the hero! China! I choose you!" Didn't he just say he would handle it? I dodged to the right when a wok was about to hit me then I brought out my knife while turning and stabbed the person in the side making sure not to hit anything important. I pushed the person away from me while Shina started barking at the person, good for her. I heard gasps around me as I licked the blood off of my blade, hopefully now they'll get the message not to come after me. I heard running footsteps in the alley behind me running towards us. "Doitsu-san! They're aready here!" I then heard a whoosh of something going over my head as I ducked down only to stab my knife into their gut, they just don't get it. I kicked this person away only to see the eyebrow dude pointing the palm of his hand at me with a book in the other then starting to chant some words. I suddenly felt restricted like ropes were wrapped around my body only allowing me to fall over. I struggled against my bonds when Shina took it upon herself to protect me. She would growl and snap at anyone who got too close to me, did I forget to mention she's a husky so she can get quite vicious. "Italy!" Before either me or Shina knew it, I was being picked up and flung over someones shoulder allowing the only view for me to get was their butt...nice. The person started running and I could hear paw prints and barks of Shina as she chased after. The person turned a bunch of corners until they eventually stopped and finally put me down, their shoulder was uncomfortable. I looked up and saw a tall blue eyed, blond haired man. "Are you okay, Italy?" I could tell from his accent that he was German and just glared at him. I struggled against the bonds until they loosened then disappeared allowing me to get up. "Who do you think you are? I had that situation under control!" The German took a step back looking shocked then angered. "From the looks of it, you did not! I was not about to let the allies get you!" Now it was my turn to be shocked, no one has ever shouted at me before. I went silent until his glare eventually went then he looked kinda sad. "What happened to you Italy?" Why was he calling me Italy? That's a country not a person. "I think you're confused, Italy is a country." I said as if I were talking to a child. I then felt a hand tipping my face up to his as he lent in closer to me, I did what any man would or should do, I punched him in the face making him back off. I shook my hand from the pain, I now see why they call people hard heads. He stumbled back a bit but then quickly reached forward and grabbed me by the shoulders. "Italy! Snap out of it!" I dropped my glare just completely annoyed at this guy now but it seemed like some hope went into his. "Doitsu-san, your brother has carred and said that he's aready there." His hands released me and helped me to stand up straight only for one of them to grab me by the wrist. "Lets go then." That's when my nightmare began, these people confusing me for someone else but at least I won't be bored.<p>

After all of that dragging we ended up at a quite good looking house but I wouldn't live there, there seemed to be something wrong with it. "So you found Italy then bruder?" Great, another German. I knew bits of words because of Axel. I can't believe he just left me to them. "Kesesese~ Let's go inside then!" I felt myself being dragged inside only to see a staircase and three corridors leading away. "This doesn't seem so bad. Not scary at all." Suddenly there was a smash from the corridor between the staircase and the front door. "W-What was that?" For being a German, he was quite a scaredy cat. "I'rr go check it out." I wasn't about to stay here with two Germans so I pulled my wrist away from him and turned to the Japanese man. "Can I come with you?" They all looked slightly surprised but he just nodded and I followed him. There were two doors here, we tried the closest one but it was locked so we went to the other one only to end up in a half kitchen/ half living room. Since the German was referring me to Italy, I guessed the person I was following was Japan since China was in that other group. Japan searched the living room part while I checked the kitchen, I haven't been able to eat since this morning. I saw a smashed plate on the ground and picked up a shard and pocketed it, never know when I might need it. "Uhh Japan? There's a broken plate here." Apparently his name was right since he turned to me and came over without saying his name was different. We both silently agreed to go back but once back we saw neither of the Germans, they probably left without us. Japan went and tried the front door while I looked over all of the details, there really was something wrong with this house and it only proved it when I heard a click of the lock from the front door. "It's rocked." This was probably a joke from those two idiots but Japan said we should split up to look for them. He walked up the staircase leaving me alone, has he not watched those American horror movies when people separate. I went down the corridor which was opposite the one that me and Japan went to before. I tried the first door there but it was locked so I carried on. I saw something at the end of the corridor go behind one of the glass doors but it looked way too big to be the Germans. I turned and ran back to the front door not trusting going back down there. There was still no sight of anyone so I went down the corridor opposite of the front door only to end up in one of those Japanese rooms. I tried the door there but it was locked, just like most of the others. I heard heavy steps coming from the corridor and hid in one of the sliding door closets hoping it won't find me. I closed it behind me leaving a little gap that I could see through and took out my knife just in case. I saw this giant grey monster go towards the other closet only to hear the door open then close after a few seconds. I couldn't hear anything else but I didn't dare make a noise. I looked to the corridor only to see Japan coming, I wanted to warn him without getting the beast to notice me. I took out all of the stuff in my pockets to only luckily see a pen and paper. I didn't know Japanese but I knew English so I wrote on the note where the beast was, tied it onto my knife with a rubber band that I also had in my pocket then threw the knife near the entrance of the room so the monster couldn't tell where I was and Japan was too far away for it to come out. I saw him kneel down picking up my knife and the note reading it, he then looked up straight at me only to see pity appear in his eyes. He turned around and went back leaving me here now with only a pen and a glass shard as a weapon. I searched my pockets more only to see I had one pen, a melted chocolate bar, plate shard, half used cigarette and a empty lighter. I shook the lighter to see if it was empty and unfortunately it was. I put everything back in my pockets and looked out of the closet again, no one there. I was quite hungry after seeing the chocolate bar but since I didn't know how long I would be here for I left it. I don't know how long I've been in here for but I heard voices from the front door, sounded like that group from before. Apparently I wasn't the only one to hear them since the monster came out of its hiding place and went after them. I quickly got out then ran to the front room and up the stairs but went up another flight of stairs and went into the first room on my left. It just looked like a normal bedroom to me so I went and hid between the two beds. I didn't hear any noise so I thought it was safe but before I got up I heard the door open then close. I crawled under the bed to my right and stayed there. I looked from underneath only to see boots, Japan's boots. I crawled out then stood up straight and dusted myself off. "Italia-kun? What were you doing under there?" I looked at the door hoping that there wasn't anything out there before moving the other bed to the wall, only for there to be a hole I didn't see and fell down it. I landed on my feet luckily only to see a completely white room with a piano in it, there were a few draws and cupboards by the walls. "Italia-kun! Are you aright down there?" I looked up to see Japan looking through the hole and nodded. He jumped down as well while I started looking over the piano. White, just like the room. I pressed a note on the piano only for it to actually play. I heard banging at the door but it was locked so the monster couldn't come in, doesn't mean there wasn't another way in. I hit the back of Japan's neck quickly, knocking him out then hid him under the piano. Just then a monster jumped down from the hole and I took out the plate shard from my pocket. If I were to go down, I would go down fighting. I slashed at it with all of my might but it didn't seem to do anything but its attacks were really affecting me. I collapsed to the ground feeling my blood leave me only to feel a hand grab my shoulder and start dragging me. It unlocked the door and carried on walking but I didn't know where, oh wait it's going upstairs. I felt myself being pulled into each step as it carried on up but then it went up another flight of stairs that wasn't there before. I looked behind me only to see the stairs shut so I couldn't see them anymore. I was continued to be dragged into another room that had a bunch of numbers in a circle but I was dragged past that. In the next room there was a giant cage with a lot of monsters behind it, hopefully I wasn't being fed to them, oh wait nope still being dragged. The next room I really didn't like, there were numbers everywhere while I was just thrown into the corner of the room. I wasn't going to be eaten? I turned my gaze up only to see an eye stare at me while a giant blob like monster stood in front of me. I was in so much pain that I couldn't move to leave but it didn't look like it was coming after me. I slowly allowed my eyes to close allowing me to rest for a while.

I don't know how long I had been asleep for but I was awoken by a bunch of voices, even mine? I opened my eyes only to see the monster start moving away but slowly. I still couldn't move from the pain only to hear more gasps. "T-There's two of him?" I slowly got up ignore the pain and limped towards them still faster than the monster until I saw a person that looked exactly like me, this was weird. I stood in front of him only to collapse again with him catching me, so he was the reason I'm here. I gripped onto his shirt trying to stand straight again but when I looked up I was shocked, there was a lot of monsters clinging to the ceiling! I didn't hear what the others said as the monsters all fell surrounding us. I clinged to him, for the first time in my life I was scared but apparently so was he. I suddenly saw a light glow from a book he had in his hand but where he was clinging to me and I could barley stand I couldn't get away. "ITALY!" The light covered my sight and blinded me a bit but I lost consciousness after that. When I opened my eyes I saw the German standing over me in a room I've never seen before. I tried to sit up only to flinch in pain but the German helped me. I looked around to see everyone there except my look alike. I got out of the bed and limped back to where the piano room was then retraced the steps that I knew the monster took but there was no second staircase. "Italy! You shouldn't be moving!" After that they still believed I was him. I felt across the wall but there was no indication that there was ever a staircase. I punched the wall weakly only to have someone pull me away from it. "We should get back." I pulled away from him and just started running, I don't know where my legs were taking me too but by the looks of it, it was the front door. I tried pulling the door open but it wouldn't budge. I heard the monster behind me and tried pulling the door open more only to hear a voice behind me. I turned and looked to see Italy there protecting me only to be slashed down, I ran around it and too the Japanese room. I saw the monster leave but then everyone found the body, I could feel tears run down my cheeks. They picked up the body and started back up the stairs while I slowly followed not wanting to be seen. They took it too a room while I stayed by the stairs I went closer to spy on them but they came out of the room, Germany was crying. "I could of stopped him, he was weak already and I couldn't get him to stay." He was blaming himself for Italy's death, I was going to comfort him when I was pulled back only to see Italy, now I was confused. He dragged me back until I saw Germany and whom I guessed was America. "What is going on?" America was whispering so then the other lot couldn't hear. "We're in a different time, so this must be the one where I die..." I felt really bad since I was a reason. "Can I go see him?" Italy was hesitant to accept Germany's wish but let him but I went with Germany. We got into the room without anyone seeing us and saw the body, it was on a table with flowers around it, he looked so peaceful. Germany helped me over there only to see that it looked like he was only asleep. I picked up one of the flowers that had fallen onto the floor and so did Germany then placed both flowers in Italy's hands. Germany pulled me away and back to the others only to be dragged to the apparently incomplete room. Italy came in and told me and Germany to hide so he took us into a little closet which felt really uncomfortable for me. I realized that some of my wounds had reopened making blood slither down my skin and stain my clothes, my vision and hearing was going but then we were allowed out. I was starting to get really tired but kept my eyes open trying to stay awake. We all got downstairs and to the Japanese room but that's all I knew, I could tell they were talking but then a bright light overtook my vision again. But I couldn't keep my eyes open and they fell.

I could hear a noise in front of me when all I could see was black, one of the monsters appeared but it didn't come towards me. Suddenly there was a voice from behind me. "You cannot die here, you are meant to help my friend first. Come to me." I turned around only to see almost a doorway and went towards it. When through it I saw I was outside and there was this tall man in front of me that looked like Germany. "Without you I'm sure the others wouldn't be able to make it out. But this time I will help you." He turned around and started walking and I just followed. I noticed that there was no blood on me but there were scars where some of the wounds used to be. I saw the mansion in front of us but just as I was about to turn and run he grabbed my wrist pulling me back. His hand slowly moved down and into my hand once I had stopped struggling. He lead me back inside the dreaded house only for the door to shut behind us. There was no one here and I didn't see them even when we went up the three flights of stairs. I gripped his hand tightly when I saw the room properly, blood. He just carried on leading me through the puzzle room, past the empty cage and into the room with the numbers everywhere. There was no monster here anymore but there wasn't anything else here. He let go of my hand and walked to the middle of the room and stood on the number three but nothing happened. He motioned me over and I stood next to him on the same number and a door opened in the far corner from the main door. He led me through it and I had to cover my eyes. Bodies littered the place, as if they were brought from different times since there were a few of the same people. He led me to the only body of Italy's that I could see only for him to reach out and pull out a key. That must be the front door key. "You're right, it is the front door key but you cannot allow the others to see you. They already think you're dead." He passed me the key and lead me all of the way back to the second level corridor. It was dark now but couldn't tell exactly what the time was.

We both went to the secret room to see everyone asleep and something that looked like a body covered in a sheet, I guessed it was mine but if I'm here then how is that? The Germany look a like pushed me towards Italy and I carefully put the key under his pillow only to have his hand reach for mine but go right through, I really was dead. He looked up at me with the same shocked expression as I had but then he brought out the key that I had just put under his pillow. Italy then looked past me and looked even more shocked. "Holy Rome..." I walked back to said Holy Rome but Italy just got up and followed me. "But... How...You're both..." Holy Rome just laughed a bit. "Maybe I should start from the beginning. This here is you from the future Italy." Both of us were shocked as he pointed at me, but it wasn't possible. "He was sent back to try to stop you from coming here but something must of happened that made him forget." It seemed a bit clearer now, why I didn't have any memories of my parents. He put his hand on my head and flashback ran through my mind, I can remember everything now. "But it seems we've helped you enough now, we cannot help you escape." Italy seemed a bit sad at that. "Will I have to go back through all of this if he's my future?" Both me and Holy Rome shook our heads as a no. "It was a few events after this that caused me to need to come back. But they won't happen now. My timeline has gone and only I am left of it." Italy nodded slowly but then I could see a light coming from my left but I wasn't the only one to see it. "It's time to go now Italy." I turned to Holy Rome and nodded while taking his hand. We both started walking towards it and I could see Grandpa Rome there. I quickly turned around and grinned at Italy. "Have fun with Germany! Spend all that you can with him." He nodded as tears fell from his eyes. We went into the light and I was hugged by Grandpa Rome, I had lied before these people were from my time line able to stay together in our own limbo but we were fine with that. I looked back through the hole to see Italy slightly waving and I waved back with everyone else here. "You better take care of Shina, my dog after this!" He nodded as the hole closed up not allowing me to see him anymore, I turned around to see everyone and Holy Rome in front of me.

_**"Welcome back, Italy."**_


End file.
